The One Beyond Reality (CANCELLED)
by SciFi Maker
Summary: When his parents died when he was a child, he made a deal with IT. With his newfound power, he had destroyed half the world with ease in his personal war against magic. He vanished soon after. Now he faces his new life as he takes a new road in a world in ruin. The story will be rewritten. This will be the time when Kamijou Touma would be known as The One Beyond Reality.
1. The Anomaly

**My third fanfic. Honestly, maybe I should stop counting at this point. Let's move into a new story, shall we?**

* * *

His parents were dead. Killed by a mob while trying to protect him. He was responsible for the misfortune that plagued the world, and his parents paid the price. The boy ran through the streets, hoping to find a safe place. He ran into an alleyway, and sat there, hoping for the horror to end. He cried and cried until rain started to come down. With his parents dead, he wanted to find the ones responsible to blame, someone to exact his revenge on. Then he felt a presence that overwhelmed him with fear. A fear so unimaginable that it was physically crushing him in darkness. He was ingulfed by it, and he now looked face to face with IT, with the appearance of a massive invisible dragon that could destroy the world with ease. And it was visible as it was lined with blood in it's current appearance. IT had a seething hatred against humanity, but had a particular interest in the human it was now sealed inside of. Seeing how the child was now behaving, it was willing to make a deal with him.

"It seems our opinions and emotions are mutual. How about a deal?" IT said.

"What?" the boy asked fearfully.

"You search for answers as to who was responsible for the chaos that has ensued. Let me coexist and share in the control of your body, so that you can have the power to find those answers, and this power is such where no force can stand against you, other than the force that created me in the beginning. As you use this new power along with your current one, it will benefit me in my purpose to destroy all those who stand against me."

"... and if I say no?"

"It is likely that you will never find your answers, as magicians are already after your life as we speak."

"What do you mean?"

The dragon showed where the boy was, and in certain areas, there were people in cloaks, and magic runes placed in the ground and the sky. There were also mind control runes being placed on peoples' heads.

"Your time is running out."

"If you can help me, then please do it. I don't care what it takes."

"As you wish." Then the dragon opened its mouth over the child, and snapped its jaws shut.

He found his answers, and it led to war. The boy unleashed IT's power, and brought down unimaginable chaos upon his enemies, the magic side of the world. Being able to control pure energy and even reality itself, he was unstoppable. In the world, a dense meteor in the shape of a rod struck England, tearing the land apart. Civilizations that were heavily influenced by the Catholics went on about the day. The news showed England being hit by a meteor, then the people heard a strange sound in the sky. Up above, the sky itself seemed to break apart, revealing darkness in between the cracks. Then bright rays of red light struck down on civilization and engulfed the cities of Europe in blasts that dwarfed the modern day nuclear warhead. Russia suffered the same fate soon after. In parts all around the world, apocalyptic phenomena occured. Terror reigned at it's maximum. Fire fell from the sky, and the ground ripped apart. IT instilled crushing fear on all those who followed magic. Even the Magic God Othinus had no chance against a chaos that defied reality itself. Many parts of Europe and Asia, along with other parts of the world, up to half the planet in total, were now uninhabitable. Casualties were in the billions.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in Academy City-

Aleister Crowley watched as disorder ensued. A phone call appeared, and he answered.

"What is it?" Aleister asked.

"This is the President. We will need you in the UN Council to decide how we will maintain peace."

"I can tell. Every nation has declared a state of emergency. I am presume you want me to provide resources?"

"Precisely."

After some debate in the UN, the decision was made to create the International Coalition, led by President Roberto Katze, to maintain the peace around the globe and quarantine the Eurasian continent, as it was heavily covered in neutron radiation. Every powerful nation combined their forces and began operations for recovery. The International Coalition would grow more powerful over the next couple years, and would slowly replace the United Nations. During this time, IT and the boy went to Academy City and never appeared again, as if they were in a need of slumber.

* * *

-Academy City, Japan, 8:00 pm, Two Years before Present Day-

The boy was in middle school, and was going back to his apartment when he was suddenly surrounded by Skill-Out gangs.

"Where do you think you're going, you little punk?" one of them asked.

"You're making the worst mistake of your life," the boy said.

"Oh, I'll show you who is making the worst mist-"

The thug never finished, as a projectile of energy, shot out from a crack in reality, shot down and hit the ground, knocking everyone several hundred feet and destroying the windows of every building nearby, even leaving a crater where the intersection used to be. Only one thug managed to get back up. The boy got a good look and found that it was a girl, around the same age as him.

"Please, don't hurt me," she said.

"Well, you don't look like the type to hurt anyone, but rather just look tough so you don't have to fight," the boy responded.

"What level are you?"

"What?"

"The Power Curriculum Program, you get a level based on the power of your AIM field."

"Never heard of it."

"So... what are you going to do to me?"

"I'll leave you alone, as long as you don't intend any harm." The boy started to leave.

"Wait," she said. The boy stopped, and turned to look at the girl.

"I'm Konori Mii, what's your name?" The boy was hesitant, but eventually he gave his own.

"Kamijou Touma. Remember it well."

The boy continued on his way, when he suddenly fell. He looked to find a soda can on the ground.

"Such misfortune," he said, before getting up and continuing on his way, as if he wasn't injured at all.

* * *

-Present Day-

Kamijou stopped at the bridge and looked behind him. He was trying to avoid accidentally killing anyone nearby after he unintentionally angered a chestnut-haired middle school girl with electromagnetic powers. He had warped himself away to avoid conflict many times, but this girl was persistent. Then she appeared from the darkness, using her electricity to enhance her mobility.

"You're not going anywhere!" she yelled as she sent electricity his way.

The electricity continued on its course toward Kamijou, but then it abruptly stopped in front of him. Not slowing down or pulled back by some force, just stopped as if someone pressed a pause button on a movie. Then Kamijou lifted his right hand, and there was the sound of breaking glass, and the electricity vanished in contact with his hand. But this was just the tiniest of a fraction of the true power he held within him.

"I'd suggest you give up, before things get worse for you," Kamijou warned. But the girl didn't listen.

"So you stopped my electricity, huh? Tell me, do you know what a railgun is?"

"I've seen plenty of them on International Coalition destroyers."

"Well then, try to stop this!"

She flipped a coin into the air, and electricity began to gather. Then she used the electricity to fire the coin at him, creating a bright orange beam as it pierced through the air. But Kamijou simply put his hand out, and caught the coin, negating the effect of the electricity. He then dropped the coin on the ground for the girl to see. It was molten and sent at him at Mach 3, but he didn't even budge when it hit him. When he caught it, he shifted reality to return the molten piece of metal to its original shape. The girl just stood there, silent. Then the boy pulled out his phone, presumably looking at a message.

"It's that time already, huh?" he said to himself before he vanished into thin air.

For the girl it appeared as if he turned into shattered glass of red and purple, which drifted away in the breeze, disintegrating into nothing as it went. The girl went over to where the coin was left, and found it in perfect condition. Looking to the presumed area where he dissappeared off to, she put the coin in her pocket before returning to her dorm. As for Kamijou, she would have to find out with the help of a few friends.

* * *

 **Summer vacation. The time where I should be able to pump out a new chapter every other day. I hope you all are still entertained. As always, Review.**


	2. Power Beyond Measure

**Hello again. As there isn't really any reason to put an intro here, maybe I'll just use this section for updates on my progress, and the bottom section for cliffhangers and explanations. Well then, carry on.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Power Beyond Measure

Kamijou was doing his usual chores in his apartment. As he went out into the balcony, he found what appeared to be a futon hanging on his balcony. He didn't see a need for a futon, as he already had a bed. Then the futon itself spoke.

"... food."

"Huh?" Kamijou said.

"I need food," the futon said.

Looking up, it was actually a silver-haired girl, wearing a white and gold nun's habit. The girl's stomach was also making abnormally loud growls. Kamijou pulled the girl over the railing and into his apartment, having only used one arm with his enhanced strength. Once he set food on the table, the girl literally inhaled whatever she picked up from the table.

"You never told me your name," Kamijou said.

"Just call me Index," the girl said.

"Okay, Index," Kamijou started. "How did you end up on my balcony?"

"I wander around a lot."

Kamijou kept up the conversation. He learned a few things, such as that there were still a few minor surviving factions of the magic side, the 103,000 grimoires, Perfect Memory, the effects of his Imagine Breaker, and her view of the event that became known as the Apocalyptic Interdimensional Anomaly, where some believed that God had unleashed his wrath on the various religions that were giving false teachings. Well, considering that the only major religion left was Strict Christianity, with some minor variants still existing in small amounts, Kamijou could see just a little bit of reasoning behind their theory. But it was actually factions of the Magic Side declaring war on the world in order to conquer it before there were any possible "hazards" that became an issue. Kamijou's misfortune turned out to be one such hazard.

Time drew by and Kamijou had to decide on how to deal with Index. He decided to leave her in the apartment and strictly told her not to touch anything fragile. He went down his usual route to a Certain High School, which was where he was placed in since he has always avoided the Power Curriculum Program. The students there had observed Kamijou use his power before, several times with the Imagine Breaker, and a few witnesses with his other power, such as when Aogami annoyed him to the point that he made Aogami cease to exist for a couple minutes, before bring him back. Ever since then, Aogami would be quiet so he wouldn't have to experience the place he called "The Void." As he walked through the halls, he heard the usual chatter, including that of the ever annoying Kami-yan Disease. Kamijou entered his classroom and found Tsuchimikado and Aogami at the usual corner in the classroom.

"Kami-yan, why is it that I heard that the Kami-yan Disease IS SPREADING?!" Aogami yelled, causing boys to start chanting against Kamijou.

"When are you going to drop that subject?" Kamijou asked.

"Probably when the Kami-yan Disease is eradicated," Tsuchimikado responded.

"From my view, I think none of you are willing to even try going up to a girl and starting a conversation," Kamijou said.

All the boys were quiet for a moment, before they flooded out of the classroom to try out what Kamijou said. Kamijou sat at his desk and looked out the window. Doing this, one would see some areas intact, others abandoned. There were also the common air, land and sea patrols sent out by the International Coalition to maintain peace and security in the now redrawn map of the world, which now had areas called Exclusion Zones. Absolutely no one and nothing was allowed in or out of these zones, as they were considered uninhabitable and hazardous. Kamijou looked back and saw the boys file back into the classroom, all of them seeming glad that they made an effort. Komoe-sensei entered and began homeroom.

"Okay class, today is the day. We are doing a System Scan test," she announced.

"I don't think any of us made progress," one student said.

"What do you think our levels will be this time?" another asked.

"Kamijou-kun," Komoe called out, causing Kamijou to look up. "I'm afraid you won't be able to skip this time."

Kamijou figured it was only a matter of time before he had to reveal his power. The year before, he encountered a voice in his dream that gifted him with a power that would allow him to repent for his mistakes. Even IT had to guess in speculation of who this being was. The students went down to the track, where all the equipment had been set up to analyze their abilities. Some were basic, and others were private and isolated. Through the tests, Kamijou was observed to have physique that was far above average. He could sprint without need of rest and had superhuman strength, although everyone in the school had seen him demonstrate this plenty of times before. Then came the isolated part of the test. Kamijou entered the area and found monitors with various measurements. It was here where they determined and brought out one's Personal Reality. Kamijou did as he instructed.

 _"This is it. We're gonna have to prove ourselves of this power."_

 _"It seems so," IT said. "But do they really think they can measure even a fraction of the power that is now held within you, now that you have been entrusted with a power greater than me?"_

 _"That is if there isn't any interference."_

 _"I'll move that minor ability out of the way for you. Now show your full power given to you, and show that their theories are just speculation."_

 _"That's what that voice said."_

The scientists on the other side just stood there with their jaws hanging at the sight of Kamijou's power, as it created dimensional fractures in the area around him. All of the measurements given regarding the Personal Reality showed a spam of nines across the screen. Even with achieving SYSTEM, there was still a calculated number to reach, and a limit to break. But here, the score and demonstration was so ridiculous, the scientists disregarded the numbers and simply put infinity symbols on the report. For an example of the so called AIM Field that was measured, were it converted to radiation, the average person would be immediately cooked alive. But an accurate measurement would have to be, well, infinity to the infinitieth power. Needless to say, this would gain the attention of the entire Kihara family. And start a whole new surge of ridiculous rumors around Kamijou. At least he didn't have to destroy anything.

* * *

-Meanwhile, in Tokiwadai Middle School-

After Misaka had finished her testing, took a shower and electrocuted Shirai for the groping, she went to the library to study. She was the third Level 5 out of seven, and Tokiwadai's Ace, the Railgun. She intended to study, but her mind kept drifting off to that boy who stopped her electricity in the same fashion as someone who paused a movie. She didn't know anything about his power, hell, not even his name.

"Misaka-san," someone called out. It was her friends.

"Oh, you're all here," Misaka said as she closed the book. "How did your test go?"

"I'm still the same Level 0 as ever," Saten replied.

"Saten-san, I'm sure you'll achieve something eventually," Uiharu said, trying to encourage her friend.

"Students are always amazed when you show your power, Onee-sama," Shirai said.

"Isn't that always the case?" Misaka questioned.

They continued to chat with each other throughout the day. Eventually they split up, returning to their respective dorms. That night, Misaka just couldn't get herself to sleep. Something just felt... off.

* * *

-In the Windowless Building-

The Board of Directors met up with Aleister Crowley as to see the request that he made to classify a specific report. Upon seeing why, questions kept piling up. Eventually, they summed it all to the final explanation.

"So you're saying that this Kamijou Touma has already achieved SYSTEM?" one of the directors asked.

"'Achieve' is too small of a word," Aleister said. "He has far and away SURPASSED it, gifted with a power that is far greater beyond the given limits of the universe, given by a far greater being."

"So now we have someone who is now labeled Level 6, but it needs to be kept private due to public concern?"

"Precisely. The information about him does not leave this room. And one more thing, he is actually an all new Level 7."

"...what?" the first director said.

"Also, his ability still doesn't have a name, but it has been easily linked to the Apocalyptic Interdimensional Anomaly," another director stated. "What is it to be called?"

"Interdimensional Shift would be a suitable name for his primary ability."

"Primary Ability?"

"He is a Multi-Skill user. Interdimensional Shift has a sub-ability called Energy Manipulator, which is used as his weapon, and there is his other ability, Imagine Breaker, which I'm sure you all have known about for the past year."

The Board of Directors eventually gave in and made his reports as secure as possible, as in "putting it behind every imaginable firewall, hack detector, counter-hack engine and tracer that could possibly be made" secure.

"'Defense of A Thousand Great Walls of China' security lock completed," said the third director.

* * *

-Kamijou's Apartment-

Kamijou returned to his apartment and thankfully found everything intact. He had no reason to fear that Index, knowing her diet, would raid his apartment for any food and break everything in the process. While checking his apartment, he found the water heater had broken down. Finishing his checkup on his apartment, he saw a portal open, and Othinus, in a mortal form, stepped through.

"You never said anything about coming over," Kamijou said.

"Do I need to have a reason to be here?" Othinus asked back.

"So, what is it?"

"What was that power that was given to you the year before? You seem to have mastered it quickly."

"The one that allowed me to shatter dimensions, rebuild them in my favor and even weaponize them with ease?"

"It was given to you by a greater being. Possibly God himself. And you defeated me with that greater power."

"I'm still unsure of its capabilities. The Voice told me that only a fraction of it was unlocked at the time. I only recently unlocked another part during the program."

"So there is still much for you to unlock. And to find out you defeated me using it at its minimum..."

"Back then, I only used your own power against you."

"So, how does it feel to become the strongest person in the universe?"

Suddenly, Kamijou became quiet. As if there was something he regretted about his power. Othinus looked to him and had him speak his emotions.

"When my parents were killed, I had this pain, this anger that could only be quelled with revenge. That was all I wanted. But instead of winning my personal war, I destroyed the world. I ended up killing half the world population, simply because I wanted revenge! But look where that got me... I could only destroy. I can't return everything to the way it was. So when that voice asked if I wanted to forgive myself, I wanted to make every chance count. So now, with the power from IT and the Voice, I have to protect the world... from it's own evil."

His phone started vibrating. Kamijou took it out, and found a message. It showed that Aleister Crowley had made him an all new Level 7, A Person Who Has Become Power Itself, and that the information on the message was strictly classified, so Kamijou had to be quiet about this. And on the bottom, he recieved a transaction of 100 billion yen a month, apparently coming from thin air as no bank could possibly pay that.

"One who has become the very powers that be, huh?" Othinus said.

"It does sound above a Person with Absolute Power," Kamijou repsponded.

Thinking about it, Kamijou wasn't sure if his life would become a hell of a lot harder, or easier.

* * *

 **If you wondering what power came first, I shall give you an explanation. Kamijou was born with the Imagine Breaker, so that was his first power. Then the Invisible Thing (IT) was allowed to share control over his body, allowing Kamijou to use Energy Manipulator, which was where all the neutron beams and meteors came from. As to how Energy Manipulator works, when you think about what matter is made of, and you look deeper into the construction of particles, it all comes down to energy itself, and Energy Manipulator can control that energy, mainly weaponizing it in the war of Magic against the world. The Greater Being (or the Voice) then came to Kamijou when he was suffering from his own regret, and gave him Interdimensional Shift, which bonded with his previous powers and allowed him to unlock far more capabilities, first allowing Kamijou to find new ways of using Energy Manipulator aside from destroying everything, and later on when he can change his position, which is where he vanished into thin air in front of Misaka. What he did with Interdimensional Shift there was that he took the current timeline and another timeline where he was situated elsewhere, shattered them and mixed the pieces together into the same dimension temporarily. He then used the piece of the other timeline and placed it in the current timeline to move his location, while the piece of the current timeline would vanish, resulting in the former turning into a shattered dimension drifting away into nothing, which was the part where Kamijou seemed to turn into shattered glass. Pretty much shattering the dimension and reconstructing it in his favor.**

 **Now that Kamijou has become someone like the character from Megaton Rainfall (it is such a good game), nothing could possibly come to challenge him. RiGhT?**

 **Well, I apologize for this chapter being late, I intended to have this uploaded by Friday last week, but had some power difficulties. But my efforts have paid off.**

 **Until next time... please Review.**


	3. The Unknown Just Outside

Chapter 3: The Unknown Just Outside

Kamijou stood in a park next to a Certain Vending Machine. For some reason, he didn't feel that he needed a drink, and was more relaxed around nature. Normally in the heat, he would be desperate to get a drink, would only have a 2000 yen bill, and unfortunately the vending machine would just eat his money and give nothing back. But now, he was able to survive on less and less food over the past several days. And he was also now receiving amounts of money beyond that of a Level 5, mostly to keep him quiet about the information and keep discreet. To do this, Kamijou would commit his Imagine Breaker to suppressing his Interdimensional Shift while in the public eye. But Aleister Crowley warned him that there would be quite a few... observants taking major interest in him. But they wouldn't be able to control him. As he thought about what to do, a swirl of galactic purple energy came down and stopped in front of him. It seemed to orbit a core with a geometric appearance of the same color, and glowed brightly. This was a device through which the Greater Being would communicate, as his presence can be extremely lethal to anyone looking.

"Come with me. I want to show you something that is now approaching your world." The greater being then showed the location with a ping of purple light.

"In orbit?" Kamijou said. "How do you expect me to get there?"

"Have you not noticed?" the Greater Being said. "The lower need for food, your constantly increasing strength, your powers, and the feeling of weaker gravity, the glows that flow through your veins, and the now current fact that the dust and pebbles around you are now levitating off the ground."

Kamijou looked, and simply stared at the floating pebbles. He was now defying gravity without even subconsciously trying. It was now a natural effect of his power.

"Now remove yourself from your limiter, and follow me."

Kamijou then released the Imagine Breaker, and the effect dramatically increased. Soon he started to lift off the ground. Then, he started thinking of how to start moving. Unexpectedly, when he thought of going up, that was exactly what happened. He flew into orbit at a speed that no craft in the world could attain. He soon reached orbit within a matter of less than 10 seconds. On top of that, his body was now turning into flowing galactic purple energy. Questions flooded into his mind.

"How am I still breathing?" Kamijou asked.

"It's quite simple," the Greater Being answered. "You no longer need air to survive."

"This is all becoming to much for me."

"I know you're confused, and I am sorry for that. As for your body, soon you won't be human anymore. You will go beyond that, beyond physics, and even reality yourself. You have already partially achieved this with your previous powers, but it left you vulnerable, much like the generations before you that lived in my previous kingdom. Needless to say, I have many enemies that know me, but they don't know you. You are an indestructible, unstoppable, post-human being. The strongest existence in the Universe, the embodiment of power itself. Only I will be greater. What you currently have now, your flight and your first stage of destructive power, is just the beginning."

"So, what did you want to show me?"

"I know for a fact that you will soon have many enemies of your own. Those who have sided with you won't be able to fight alone. Therefore I am giving you the remnants of a long lost fleet, once a part of my previous kingdom in a war that took place before time began."

Kamijou looked out into the vastness of space, and saw a shape that appeared to be a triangle. On a closer look, it was a massive superstructure shaped as a trilateral pyramid with equilateral sides, the structure itself being a third the size of Earth. There were also several ships as escorts, which were massive city-sized triangles with some noticable structures: four building sized structures arranged 2x2 at the front tip, shallow rght triangle inclines starting just behind, and a small structure in the back that served as some sort of control tower. Even more ships of various shapes and sizes were in the distance. That was about as much as Kamijou could see on the outside. Kamijou flew up and approached one of the escorts, but as misfortune had it, he forgot to slow down and slamed right into the rear structure that allowed for control. Then the recoil threw him against one of the flat surfaces and he slid across the ship. Having altered its trajectory downwards from the second impact, Kamijou was looking at Earth.

*Sigh* "Such Misfortune."

"There are 12,874 ships and 942 stations in this fleet remnant, though there used to be trillions of ships guarding their assigned galaxy. It is far more than enough to help you in what you will face, as you are well aware that you are not at your full capabilities, far from it actually. But you won't need them for most of your battles. The fleet will take their formations and wait for commands."

Kamijou looked back to the fleet, then back to Earth. If there were trillions of ships guarding a galaxy, he could only wonder about the size of the whole force guarding the Universe. The scientist's theories really were just speculations at the amount of power the Greater Being had.

"So, you have any other fleets?" Kamijou asked.

"Indeed, I have many more, but as I said before, one fleet is far more than enough for you," the Greater Being answered. "Let us return to Earth."

* * *

-Meanwhile, in Academy City-

"Ah, Misaka-san!" a voice called out.

"Uiharu, Saten, how are you both doing?" Misaka answered.

"We're doing well," Uiharu answered.

"Hmm, I feel like I forgot something to do today..." Saten said. "Wait... aha!"

At that moment she flipped Uiharu's skirt. Being cautious as she was in public, she flipped it at an angle where only she could she. Yet, everyone would remain oblivous unless Uiharu screamed in response, which happened as expected.

"W-w-what do you think you're doing, S-saten-san?!" Uiharu yelled while her face was cherry red.

"Just checking if my friend is wearing proper clothing," Saten answered humorously while Uiharu continued to scream in embarrassment.

Then their chat was interrupted by the news.

"We bring you breaking news today," the reporter on screen started. "At 7:52 am this morning, what appears to be a massive alien fleet suddenly appeared in Outer Earth Orbit. From what the satellites can count, there are well over 13,000 ships, having spread out in between the orbits of Earth and Mars, and are even becoming visible in atmosphere. Astronauts on the International Space Station messaged us that they witnessed the ships 'warping' into the area. Delegates of the United Nations and International Coalition will meet as how to detemine if they are friend or foe, and how to respond to the situation. We'll give more reports once this information is sorted out."

The news then went into a Standby screen.

"Well, that's going to start some rumors..." Saten said.

"Maybe its best we just ignore it. It's not enough to cancel school," Misaka responded.

"Well, we'll be on our way now," Uiharu said.

"See you."

* * *

-Back at the park-

Kamijou landed back from where he took off. Looking around, there weren't any witnesses, but he now realized that he left a gigantic web-like fracture that spread through the whole park.

"How am I going to fix this?" Kamijou said. "Such misfortune."

"There has been much disorder in the world since your vengeful conquest 2 years ago," the Greater Being said. "But now you have the ability to forgive, and the power to protect. Now, take your next power."

There was a shifting sphere of energy. Kamijou reached out and took it, and his mind started to alter. Quickly he figured out how to use it.

"Use this power to control objects at will. Previously you could only use this to stop small attacks. Now you can pick up, throw or deflect, even stop the object in place. Now try using it. There is a little girl who dropped her ball, and she is now running across the street to get it. She only has 5 seconds before she is hit by the incoming truck."

At that moment, Kamijou looked and found the girl. Even with his speed, he wouldn't be able to reach her in time. So he quickly stretched his left hand out, and galactic purple energy surged around it. A field of energy then stopped the truck in place, right in front of the girl. Then he picked the truck up and placed it away from the girl, giving her safety.

"Tell me, do you actually control the world, like you do with the state of my body?"

"No. I created them, but I give them the choice of what they want. What they do is entirely of their own will. I would only go as far as to advise of the rewards and consequences, but no further. But onto current business. You are able to keep a human appearance during everyday life. However, the appearance will be compromised when simulating severe injury. I have also noticed that you are developing powers of your own, since you now have a caring and protective personality."

"Can you tell me what they are?"

"That is something to figure out on your own. After all, where's the fun in revealing everything? But that is all for now. Farewell." Then the small core launched up into space.

"Ah, finally done with homework, time for a visit," a voice said. Kamijou looked to find Saten Ruiko, though he hasn't met her before.

"How's your day been?" Saten asked.

"Confusing, for the most part," Kamijou answered.

"Well, I still have to get some punishment for using the Level Upper. You know where a Certain High School is?"

"Over near the hillside. But let me guess why: a failed attempt to get stronger without going through the proper effort."

"How did you know?"

"It's easy for anybody to read the reasoning in someone's behavior."

He then put his hand on Saten's shoulder. She was mildly surprised by the gesture, having a slight blush in the cheek.

"Noone gets stronger just by trying something. They have to be dedicated, and not with just the body, but with the mind and soul as well. It took while with me, but I reached that point of rising myself. But it was because I kept going, pushing through the pain, until I had absolutely nothing left in me. That is the only way you can truly develop your strength. If you want, I can give you a foundation to start with, but this is something best learned by oneself."

"You kidding? I always need a jumpstart with most things that I do."

"Then take advantage of this one." Suddenly, Saten felt uplifted, as if she had an actual chance to increase her level. She just had to commit.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Kamijou departed, walking down the park as he went.

"Hey wait-" Saten started, but all she found was the sound of a sonar ping and floating dimensional fragments that soon faded away to merge with reality.

"I never told you my name..." she finished in a whisper.

She felt strange. Her heart was thumping loudly, and blood started to rush. Her cheeks turned a deep crimson and she started holding her hands to her chest. She wasn't sure what this feeling was, but she couldn't focus on that now. She still had activities to do. She snapped out of her trance and ran to the school.

* * *

-Back at Kamijou's apartment-

Kamijou was finally able to return home after dealing with Misaka and doing shopping. During his usual route to the shop, he was spotted by Misaka, who sprinted at him and demanded to him to fight her. And when he tried to reject the demand, she became enraged and ended up with the both of them getting chased by every security bot in the block. Then after shopping, he had to change reality several times to preserve his groceries, even though he was carrying far less than he usually did. Then he forgot he had to get an entire separate amount of food for Index, and had to go back. Now he was here. Thankfully, he didn't feel the slightest bit tired, but looking into an alternate reality, he could have arrived both mentally and physically exhausted from the day's work. And far later in time on top of that. Nevertheless, the trouble was in the past, and he went to his apartment.

"Index?" Kamijou called. "I'm back. I even got all the food you wanted."

Then he opened the door and found an unexpectedly fearful sight. There was Index, on the floor, lying in a pool of her own blood.

* * *

 **Well, that's all for today folks. I update this story, so look forward to the next chapter, A Certain Possible Annihilation. Is Kamijou going to walk another path of blood, or will he see the good in himself to forgive his aggressors? You'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Until then, please Review. (It's my only source of knowing your opinions!)**


	4. A Certain Possible Annihilation

Chapter 4: A Certain Possible Annihilation

Kamijou ran over to Index, still bleeding on the floor.

"Hey, Index, are you alright?" Kamijou asked, keeping calm. "Come on, talk to me."

His proding wasn't doing anything. But his care for others created something new in him. His hand started glowing with curling streams of galactic purple energy surrounding his hand. At first being perplexed by the strange activity of energy, he then watched the streams of energy move toward index and then spread across Index's wounds, slowly regenerating the damage done to her. It was only temporary, as she was still in a severely injured state, but she was no longer in a life threatening condition.

"Well, that's a start."

Kamijou then sensed someone outside, approaching the dorm room. Kamijou went outside to encounter the man, his immeasurable power prepared. The man was tall, had long red hair, a barcode tattoo just beneath his eye, and wore a black cloak.

"It seems she came back for something," the man said.

"What did you do to Index?" Kamijou asked the man, his rage slowly rising.

"I'm not the one who harmed Index, Kanzaki was responsible for the injuries, although her intention was never to harm her. For some reason, her habit was torn to shreds."

"How the hell do you people act like you're just and go on and hurt a little girl like that?"

"I came to reclaim Index. She holds 103,000 forbidden grimoires in her memory. As she has the perfect memory, she is seen as a magical library, but is rendered harmless, as she can't use magic. I'm assigned to protect her, as she can't defend herself from the magicians that attack her on almost a daily basis. They have done this ever since that Anomaly that nearly destroyed us 2 years ago."

"Well, I can tell you this. One: you're doing one hell of a lousy job. Two, I already know about the grimoires." Kamijou then took an offensive stance.

"Fortis931!" the man shouted.

The man threw a ball of fire at Kamijou. The fire exploded outwards, and continued to burn. Beleving that Kamijou was killed by the flame, the man continued to go and collect Index. But then he felt a presence. Something far more powerful and far more feared than anything that could ever physically exist. A scenario of the recent space fleet striking terror is one thing. But this was incomprehensable beyond all measure, even the fear that a Magic God could impose was indescribably puny compared to this. Constantly sweating bullets, the man slowly turned around to see Kamijou with massive amounts of galactic purple energy swirling around him, his irises now glowing with the same color.

"I don't have time to waste on children's entertainment tricks," Kamijou said as he shot a pulse of purple energy from his hand, directly hitting the man in the chest.

As for the pulse, it was designed to unleash pure kinetic force upon impact, so when it did, the man was sent flying through the air, and collided with the building on the other side of the road. Of course, that also meant that anything nearby was also blasted away, meaning that the balcony was ripped apart as well. The stairwell nearby also detached from the damage and collapsed onto the road, completely blocking it. Kamijou looked from the balcony's remnants, making sure that no one else was planning on attacking.

"I should take Index and get out of here. This place isn't safe anymore."

Kamijou then took Index, and flew away from the area near supersonic speeds. Having only one person to trust, he went over to Komoe-sensei's apartment, as he couldn't use any public facilities with Index around. Meanwhile, down on the street, the man, known as Stiyl Magnus, was coughing out blood, his ribcage shattered in an unimaginable way. He had the strength to hide in the alley, draw a communication rune, and make contact with Kanzaki Kaori.

"Do you have-" she stopped abruptly. "What happened to you Stiyl?"

"It's him. The being that nearly destroyed us all 2 years ago, near the end of that decade war. He's back."

"Shouldn't we do something about him?"

"He killed every Magic God known to man with ease. If he so much as suspects that there is more of us, he'll annihilate us all."

Those were his last words as he fell unconscious.

* * *

-An hour later-

Misaka looked at the now devastated apartment, part of it collapsing due to the structural instability. Everyone had been evacuated, and authorities were checking and clearing damage. She attemted to find out about what happened, when she was suddenly tackled from behind.

"Oh, Onee-sama!" Shirai yelled.

"Ah, get off me Kuroko!" Misaka said.

"I thought you would be in remedial lessons, but to see you out here enjoying the night breeze..."

"It's nothing like that! Anyways, what are you doing out here Kuroko?"

"You don't notice? I'm doing Judgement work."

Misaka then noticed that her friend was now wearing the Judgement band that she used in work.

"Apparently, the incident that occured here was caused by someone's ability," Shirai explained.

Misaka looked back at the damaged apartment, then to the sky, where the fleet resided idle in orbit.

"Well, there should be some time for shopping afterwards, Onee-sama."

* * *

-The next day, in Komoe-sensei's apartment-

Kamijou took care of Index while Komoe went out, having now fully healed her with his power rather than having to resort to extreme measures. Soon enough, even his Imagine Breaker wouldn't be enough to at least suppress his constantly growing Interdimensional Shift, which gave him power that was virtually limitless and without flaw, and was already at the point where his body was slowly being replaced by it. But, it seemed pointless if no one tried calling for help.

"Index."

"Touma?" Index responded.

"If you were in trouble, why didn't you call for help?"

"I... I didn't want to get you involved in all this."

"To tell the truth, Index... I've already been involved in this since my childhood."

"You encountered the Magic side before?"

"I know that they declared war on the world to rule over it. I was only a child at the age of 4 when the war began, and age 6 when my parents were killed trying to protect me, as the Magic side saw me as some sort of hazard to their plans. So when I sought to have revenge, I gained the power to turn the tide of the war, and then... I... I killed so many, despite the fact that I got what I wanted. There was no mercy, no peace. Not until I was sure that I finished them off. I destroyed everything that symbolized them, and ended the war that began 12 years ago... but it never got me anywhere."

Index was silent. Before, she thought Kamijou was just like any other person that walked the streets. Now, she realized that she was looking at the person responsible for the near destruction of the world, much the same with the Magic side. Finally, she spoke.

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Interdimensional Anomaly."

"You're right, I am."

"Everyone thought you were the Wrath of God."

"That's what they called me?"

"Indeed, they did. But... why are you so caring now?"

"It's my one and only chance to forgive myself. Yet, a lot of times, it still comes back to haunt me."

"That seems hard to believe. Perhaps you can show me better proof."

That moment, Index then felt distorted, then snapped awake. She now found herself somewhere in Europe, and everything was running normally, aside from the war. She was at first confused, but she eventually recognised the area. People went about their business, and news reports showed the progression of the events at the current time.

"I'm in Rome. Was I here this whole time?"

"Well, that's a strange question to ask," a voice said. Upon turning, she found Kamijou striding towards her.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well, you wanted proof about me being the anomaly. This is one of my memories. As you can tell, the people here were heavily influenced by the Magic side. I finally got my answers at this time, and found that the whole Eurasian area was under their influence. At the current rate, the rest of the world would fall, and I was still a primary target."

The news board then showed breaking news, some screens showing England's destruction, others with the Anomaly viewed from satellites. Space itself seemed to crack and shatter in the camera view.

"I wouldn't be able to win against them conventionally."

People then started looking and pointing to the sky. Upon looking up, Index saw the sky shatter, revealing the darkness between the cracks. The cracks themselves seemed to resemble massive orbital structures of some sort. What appeared to be a red aurora was also visible, the strands of energy connecting to the cores of the intracate system, almost appearing to be feeding it.

"So at the risk of giving my appearance to the world, and regardless of the consequences..."

Light started to condense in each core of the system. People started to panic. A few yells could be heard. Many others started to clamor.

"... I decided to destroy the enemy..."

The lights in the sky now started glowing brightly, as if they were at full capacity and about to discharge. People started backing, and others started to run into buildings, using basic measures of taking cover against the apparent threat.

"... in a single blow."

The lights then shot red beams of energy down onto the Earth. There was a massive explosion at the point of impact, and much of the city was then incinerated by all the heat released from the blast. Then the ground was torn apart, throwing everything into the air in coordination with the heat blast. The tearing of the ground was caused by the kinetic force that formed the shockwave. Index saw the massive wave of destruction moving rapidly towards her, and tried to cover herself. Then the blast hit her, but she felt nothing. Instead, she saw nothing but white for the moment, and then she found herself in space, staring at the destruction that occured. There were massive amounts of red fire rising from the surface of the Earth, almost suffocating it of it's atmosphere as the air tuned to smoke. The fires rose from every location where the Anomaly attacked. The waves of the heat blasts were visible from space, as they spread across the surface, removing the clouds. The chaos felt so real, Index thought she could hear the screams of everyone victimized, be it guilty or innocent, affiliated or not. Unable to take anymore, Index held her hands to her head, and screamed. Then she snapped awake, finding herself still in the futon at Komoe-sensei's apartment.

"I hunted down any survivors I could find, and the world has been this way ever since," Kamijou finished.

"Touma..." Index started, "it's not right to just go and start destroying everything just for personal revenge."

"It was too late by the time I figured that out. Being unable to forgive myself at the time, I went into hiding, here in Academy City, as the supernatural are an ordinary occurence here. But enough about this. You want to relax somewhere, Index?"

"Hmm... I heard of something called a bathhouse, what's it like?"

"Well, it's much like a regular bath, but it's much larger and also available to the public."

"Can we go?"

"Sure, just gotta pack a few things."

* * *

-Later during the night-

Kamijou led Index to the bathhouse that was of the more popular like. As he led Index, he kept aware of his surroundings, as he could detects some small traces of ominous aura eminating from certain areas. Of course, he destroyed them, as it seemed to eliminate the aura that he detected. Eventually, he arrived at the bathhouse, and let Index spend her time there. In the meantime, he felt like finding the source of that aura that seemed to cover throughout the area. As he was crossing the street, all the traffic vanished and the people dissappeared. Looking around, he remained cautious, and if the measure was necessary, he would be ready to level the area and the surrounding city blocks with a contained fusion detonation, as he was able to tell that only he, and someone else approaching him, were the only people here. As the person approached, he saw a woman with purple hair and matching purple irises. Her shirt was tied to shorten the length, and wore jeans with one pant leg torn off just below the pocket. She also wore hard boots at her feet.

"Well, I'm guesssing you forced everyone away with that aura," Kamijou said.

"Runes," she started. "I placed them throughout the city to keep people away from this area, so there aren't any witnesses."

"So you say. But you don't need to introduce yourself, because I already know who you are... Kanzaki Kaori."

Kanzaki was silent for a minute. Having her name known would either be because that she was referred to by someone, or this person could read minds. Nevertheless, she stood strong.

"I'll get to the point. Hand Index over, and no one gets hurt."

"And if I say no?"

Kanzaki then used an attack. Kamijou saw something slash against the ground, but he wasn't at all intimidated. In fact, he still remembered the words the Greater Being told him:

 _You are an indestructible, unstoppable, post-human being._

As soon as the wires made contact, they harmlessly bounced off his body, and the razor wires used had disentegrated from having ignited into flame when in contact with him. Kanzaki was in a state of shock from what she saw, unable to determine why her Shichiten Shichitou did absolutely nothing to him. Then, she saw Kamijou warp right in front of her, and felt an impact on her chest. Kamijou had punched her, and the force was enough to send her through several buildings, eventually landing against the asphalt, her body forcefully pushing it out of the way, leaving what looked like a giant gash in the road. Everything now hurt, and she felt a fluid run down her mouth. Upon placing her hand on the area, she found her own blood on her fingertips. She now struggled to get up, but she managed to do so. Her vision was blurred, but she could see a humanoid figure hovering in the air, it's form a glowing galactic purple color, with a face that had neon purple eyes. Streams of purple and red energy flowed around the being. She was able to recognize him now. It was the same being she encountered when she saw him kill one of the Magic Gods in only two hits. It was a memory she didn't want to remember, as she was surrounded by the thousands of bodies that had been scorched to death by all the blasts. She could feel his want for the blood of those responsible to be spilled then, but now... she wasn't about to allow him to do the same to her. With the strength she had left, she charged at him... only for him to launch a projectile at her, instantly making impact, and exploding against her body, sending her flying again. She landed, with even more pain, so much that she could no longer move anything but the muscles on her face.

"Don't try anymore, it's pointless," Kamijou said. "I have to hold back, as it's not for me to decide your fate. Were it up to me, you'd be dead already. But I'm not that person."

"I'll..." Kanzaki croaked, making Kamijou look back, "...definitely stop you...*cough*...and save Index..."

"*Sigh* In the current state that I put you in? It only proves how incapable and powerless you are to save anyone at all."

Kamijou then vanished, leaving only the shattered fragments of a reality that soon faded, no longer part of the timeline. From what Kanzaki could tell, there seemed to be a tone of depression in his voice. Had he actually regretted what he had done 2 years ago? Well, that was what she asked herself, before falling unconscious from the pain she felt.

* * *

 **Well, that's all. Now then, so you don't get confused, I'll go over the current powers Kamijou has from combining Interdimensional Shift and Energy Manipulator in various ways (some of which are actually from Megaton Rainfall, albeit modified to a degree):**

 **-Destructive Pulse: Kamijou's basic attack when his power is suppressed by the Imagine Breaker.**

 **-Megaton Blast: Kamijou's actual basic attack with Imagine Breaker removed. The blast has an explosive yield of a 1 Megaton warhead, hence the name. Can be used 120 times per minute.**

 **-Kinetic Pulse/Blast: A modified basic attack that transforms all the energy from the blast into a shockwave of kinetic force. Used against Stiyl Magnus and Kanzaki Kaori in this chapter.**

 **-Telekinesis: Used to control and move objects at will; Kamijou can also use available objects as projectiles.**

 **-Fusion Detonation: A powerful fusion reaction that will detonate, creating an expanding red hot sphere of plasma due to its containment, completely obliterating all structures and enemies, regardless of strength or durability, spanning within a radius of the neighboring city blocks, leaving a circular area with only ash on the inside.**

 **-Gigaton Blast: An immense destructive power that nothing can withstand. Depending on the how long it's charged, the destruction ranges from an entire city to even a whole planet. Was used several times during his war against the Magic Side.**

 **-Annihilation Flare: The most destructive power Kamijou had ever used. Launched as a bombardment against multiple targets, and dwarfs the explosive yield of nuclear warheads. It is even powerful enough to rip the Earth's crust apart and boil the mantle underneath. The effect is similar to that of the Sun's solar flare hitting the earth and incinerating everything on the surface. Used with the intent to annihilate the Magic Side in a single blow after conventional methods showed no progress. With Kamijou having no regard for casualties, it resulted in the deaths of billions and left the Eurasian area heavily irradiated (as fusion in a solar flare produces high energy neutrons, known as neutron radiation).**

 **-Healing Stream: One of Kamijou's powers developed by his caring personality. Can heal any wounds and even bring back the dead (although he hasn't achived this yet). Used to heal Index's wounds in this chapter.**

 **-Supersonic Flight: A power that Kamijou uses to travel at an average speed of Mach 8, and is far faster in orbit as there is little to no air resistance.**

 **That's all the powers he has for now. He will get more in the future, but you'll have to wait.**

 **Stay tuned, and please Review.**


	5. The True Meaning of Trust

Chapter 5: The True Meaning of Trust

-Three days later-

Kamijou returned to Komoe's room, where Index had been staying at the time, due to the fact that his apartment was accidentally destroyed, mostly being his own fault. He had just finished checking on how the two members of Necessarius were healing up. They had used numerous healing spells to return themselves to a functional state, but they were in no shape to fight. Kamijou, on the other hand, only kept growing in terms of power. Aleister Crowley would have to start making Levels 8, 9, and 10 at this rate. His power had started affecting others around him, where they seemed to get a boost in their abilities, in both a natural and unnatural way. One way to notice the effect was that the affected person's ability would have a noticable galactic purple tinge or aura when used. Another was a change in personality, as when Skill Outs who were affected suddenly became more "good-natured" when using their powers. Since then, crime rate started to lower in District 7. Although, it concerned Kamijou if there were still remnants of the Magic Side that he had believed to have been annihilated. He had even gone as far as to kill all but one of the Magic Gods. But such things were in the past, and Kamijou needed to focus on the present. Looking into some of the alternate realities, he found that he could have been knocked unconscious and would wake up just about now. Though such a thing was actually concerning, what had got his attention now was that Index was starting to show signs of health deterioration.

"Index?" Kamijou said.

"My head," Index said, "it hurts."

Kamijou then looked into her brain functions, his irises glowing purple as he did so. The nerve cells were starting to die from being overstrained in memory capacity. But the memory capacity itself was suspiciously far smaller than that of the average human. Either way, she was dying. Predictably, the two magicians arrived to take Index. As they tried to make a move, they were met with an energy field that would give off a static discharge, forcing them back.

"I am not letting you near her," Kamijou said.

"You don't know how important she is," Stiyl started. "Much of the Churches activities depend on her. What she has in her memory is the only reason we've been able to keep moving."

"She only has until midnight," Kanzaki said. "She'll die if this goes on any longer.

Kamijou then pondered on what he should do. He would need a little more time to find the problem, since the brain is a highly complex system. And killing simply wasn't the answer anymore.

"Look, I don't want to hurt anybody, but I will resort to that if I must. If you would just give me a little time to find the problem, I should be able to fix this."

"I guess we don't have a choice," Kanzaki said, looking at the field blocking them.

The two magicians then left Kamijou and Index by themselves. Kamijou then turned to Index, who was still clutching her head.

"Index, you don't mind if I put you to sleep?" Kamijou asked. "It should help with the pain."

Index nodded, and with the wave of a hand, Index had fallen asleep, showing no indication that she was in pain. Kamijou then went outside, where the two magicians were waiting.

"I think I have an idea with what is happening to her," Kamijou said. "It's best that we do this in an open area."

Kamijou then created an Interdimensional Shift and they were now in a field near the bank of the river running through the city. Kamijou then went to Index, who was still asleep. Continuing his search as to where the two magicians could observe as well. Kamijou then found that her brain wasn't going into a shutdown, but rather was being affected by an outside source to look like so.

"They lied to you," Kamijou said.

"Just how would they lie to us?" Kanzaki asked.

"Obviously, someone with this kind of knowledge would be extremely dangerous, so they restricted her memory and took away any ability to use magic."

"But she can't use magic as she doesn't have any mana reserves."

"Actually, she has enough reserves to let every International Coalition carrier run on said reserves for ten years each, if you converted it to fuel. Most of it is from what appears to be replenishment spells from the grimoires. But it's being suppressed. The question is, by what?"

Kamijou then started looking for anything of relevance. A symbol, a mark, even a disruption. Upon searching, he found nothing on the surface of her body. Then something came to realization.

"They couldn't have..."

Kamijou then looked into Index's mouth. There was a magic symbol on the roof, which Kamijou found was acting as a Collar. But there was no time to find the leash. Kamijou then put his hand into Index's mouth, trying to reach the symbol that was slowly killing her. Upon touching it, he quickly pulled his hand out before Index nearly bit down, not out of worry that he would lose his fingers, but that Index would break her teeth trying to do so. But when she opened her eyes, they were no longer the blue eyes she had, but were now green and gold. She started chanting and made Kamijou the target.

"John's Pen has been activated," Index said. "Selecting the intruder as the primary target."

"Well, could this get any worse?" Kamijou said.

"Selecting most successful method against the intruder." Index then began chanting the spell, and runes appeared in front of her.

"Guess I don't get a say in this, huh? Such misfortune."

The possessed Index then fired the Dragon's Breath spell at Kamijou, completely engulfing him. The two magicians were shocked at the sight. They had truly been lied to, and now, he paid the price of the truth with his life. Or so they thought. The now night sky suddenly became pitch black, not even a single star was visible. Lights became dim. Purple and red streams of energy soon filled the sky. As the smoke cleared, what now stood in Kamijou's place was a floating humanoid figure made of galactic purple energy. Index then continued the attack, firing Dragon's Breath at the figure. But the figure put it's hand out, and blocked the attack, disentegrating the spell as it approached him. There was a noticable dome forming where the spell became utterly useless. Then the figure moved forward at it's own pace while blocking the continuous bombardment, showing just how futile it was to resist against such a being of power. The figure then stopped in front of her, and launched it's own attack. It punched her across the field, completely destroying the magic spell. Index herself remained uninjured.

"John's Pen... failing..." Index said before falling unconscious.

The figure in question then started generating an organic sheath, revealing to be Kamijou himself. He then landed as softly as he could on the ground, but still ended up generating spider web cracks on the ground, the gravel lifting up and hovering in his prescence.

"She'll be fine," Kamijou said. "It's just exhaustion from the fight. I'll leave her to you for the time being."

He then vanished in the same manner of leaving shards of a former reality no longer a part of the current timeline. Arriving back at Komoe's apartment, he looked out the window to notice that the sky was still filled with glowing energy. It would dissipate and expel into space soon enough, by Kamijou's prediction. It had then come to mind that he now had a 'discharge event' whenever he removed Imagine Breaker and used his full power, resulting in the streams of energy. Then he also realized what would happen to the sattelites in space when the energy was expelled. At this point, the supercomputer Tree Diagram was suddenly incinerated in it's final moments of recording and sending footage of what appeared to be a glowing freak storm powerful enough to drain and absorb sources of light and heat, and expel itself into space, and found to be five times the size of the largest hurricane. If that wasn't crazy enough, the eye of the storm appeared to have the same physics as a black hole, minus all the molecular-level shredding. As for witnesses on the ground...

* * *

-Tokiwadai Middle School, Misaka's View-

Misaka woke up, now feeling a strong sense of discomfort. Kuroko also woke up as well.

"Onee-sama, what is... going on?" Kuroko stopped in speech upon looking in the same direction as Misaka, now seeing the night sky turn pitch black with streams of glowing purple and red energy.

"The lights arent working," Misaka said as she tried to turn on the lights.

They were working, it was just the storm 'casually' sucking away all the light. The sounds of the other students in their respective dorms could be heard as well, having been attracted of their attention by the current event. Then the dorm headmistress entered the room.

"What is everyone doing being..." the headmistress' tense voice stopped abruptly. "...noisy?" she finished in a normal tone.

Even the headmistress had gone silent upon seeing such an event. It seemed the only thing missing was some angelic chorus to go with the theme. Everyone started going for the nearest TV they knew of, and the headmistress was all too bewildered to interfere. Upon turning on the TV, every channel was showing footage collected by weather satellites, and all the news reporters commenting on the storm. Well, they call it a storm, but there wasn't even as much as a tiny breeze to go with it.

 _What is even happening anymore?_ Misaka thought to herself.

If the supernatural was considered normal in Academy City, then the events that would have everyone astonished could only be considered beyond that.

* * *

-Komoe's Apartment, the next day-

Kamijou had been training himself in his abilities, being able to manipulate matter so he could remake his body from the bones up, as his organic sheath would only be temporary. He had also recieved another ability from the Greater Being, though he had no need to use it for the time being. While being able to go back to his own apartment would be nice, it was still under repair. And Kamijou seriously did not to be invading his teacher's apartment anymore. Index arrived and opened the door, then moving up to Kamijou with a peculiar look on her face, as if she had been thinking rigorously to come up with something.

"Touma..."

"Hello, Index."

"I... I just wanted to say... thank you..."

"You seem to be at a loss for words."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I don't blame you. Most people aren't sure what to say to someone who saved their life. So, you think you can trust me?"

"Yeah."

 _Trust is a hard thing to earn, Kamijou. Now you know it takes more than a bond. It takes the will to risk your life for their own, although you're practically invincible in your current state._

 _Yeah, there's still alot ahead of me, though. Guess I'd better prepare._


End file.
